Bruja De Ojos Verdes
by Dreams Kokoro Dead
Summary: Sakura, es la chica que ningún hombre se imagina, acostumbrados a las fribolas acusaciones femeninas creo que ella rompe con todos mis esquemas es quizás por eso que me trae loco...
1. El esmeralda de sus ojos

LA BRUJA DE OJOS VERDES

POR DREAMS KOKORO DEAD

DEDICADO A MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI

La vida es tan difícil... tan monótona y continua, algunas veces me pregunto ¿si fuera yo de otro país, de otro planeta o de otra cultura, que estaría haciendo? y siempre termino contestándome lo mismo, "aburriéndome como foca" pero saben, a veces es bueno no salir "de la rutina" por que una vez pierdes eso para lo que eres bueno "o sea lo que haces a diario" la vida empieza a tornarse monótona y triste, y las personas empiezan a creer que "tienes un problema" que eres inadaptado o algo así... en fin estoy feliz cuando todos pasan de mi, cuando no hay nadie que me preste atención, y cuando no hay unos insistentes ojos verdes mirándome de frente intentando sacarme "la verdad" de quien sabe que idea descabellada que se pasa por la cabecita hueca de esa chica, sin embargo, creo que me empieza a gustar la atención que me da...

-Shaoran-kuuuunnn ven a ver esto es increíble- salto sobre el chico con euforia y emoción tomándole de las mejillas

Bien borren mi ultimo comentario, es una pesada

-Que sucede ahora, Sakura-

-No lo vas a creer, es genial, esta nevando-

-Oye, eso es increíble, jamas había visto que nevara para las fechas navideñas sakura lo grabaste en vídeo para hacer un documental sobre eso-nótese el sarcasmo- tal vez y hasta le pongan tu nombre al fenómeno, no crees-

Siempre hago eso, aun sin quererlo, y sakura siempre reacciona igual, sus pucheros son muy graciosos.

-Shaoran Li eres un bruto de lo peor, quería que vieras el paisaje blanco que hay afuera, pero veo que tu burbuja no soporta eso, bien pues entonces te frotare las orejas hasta convencerte-

- Claro que no sakura, esa vez me tomaste distraido esta vez no podrás-

Y de nuevo, nos enfrascábamos en nuestra riña, ella sobre mi tratando de tomarme de las orejas y yo soltando cuanto golpe indefenso podía, mientras sus gritos histéricos me ponían nauseabundo, pero lograba sacarme una que otra risa... hasta que claro, la persona mas cínica de este mundo hacia su aparición, "que por lo regular era en todas las ocasiones" y hacia un comentario "casual" sobre la escena

-Así que así se llevan hoy no?, que tanto has progresado Shaoran, ya parecen una pareja de recién casados, si hasta los veo viviendo juntos- jijiji-

Bien control, cuenta hasta 10, 1,2,3,4,5... me vale la mato-aunque sea con la mirada nee-

-Daidouji Tomoyo, acaso Eriol no te da suficiente trabajo que hacer, que estas molestando a la gente "normal"-

-Eso depende mi querido Shaoran de que gente "normal" estamos hablando-

-Oigan dejen de pelear, que tal si subimos a la azotea y vemos desde hay-

-Estas loca, no quiero una pulmonía por seguir tus intentos sádicos de complacerte-

-Shaora, Shaoran, cuando aprenderás que a una chica nunca puedes negarle nada, sufrirás mucho después querido-

Esa faceta suya me vuelve loco, es decir como alguien puede ser cruel y tierno a la vez, un momento me pierdo en estas cabilasiones cuando ya la siento muy cerca mio, con ese olor característico a cerezo, y un toque delirante que me brinda lucidez cuando me habla de esa forma tan sexual... oh si, ella sabe que nunca le niego nada...

-Se que me acompañaras lobito, veo en tus ojitos que quieres estar con migo... y tal vez "divertirte" tu también... vamos ven con migo-

Su voz suave, el ronronear de su garganta, sus manos tomando mi corbata y esa pose tan suya, me hace delirar, es tan embrujante como el mejor de los hechizos y es que sakura tiene la facilidad de hacerme obedecer como nunca nadie lo ah logrado, ambos olvidamos la presencia del mundo entero -en este caso tomoyo- cuando ella empieza su juego de seducción, y es que es tan real la llama de pasión que veo en sus orbes esmeraldas que me es imposible negarme, la miro un segundo mas, sus labios color cereza con un toque de exquisito brillo me dan una incitación de lo mas tentadora, pero se que nunca serán mios, no como quisiera que sakura lo fuera.

-Esta bien tu ganas, señorita yo lo consigo todo usando mis encantos, pero que sea la ultima vez que haces ese teatro-

Ella me mira con sorpresa, si sakura es muy predecible

-Tu eres al único al que me permito mostrarle mi lado sexi, y así me botas, eres un insensible shaoran, ven tomoyo larguemonos a llorar aquí hay un macho cornudo que no cree en sentimentalismos amorosos-

Lo mismo de siempre, así huía de mi luego que se daba cuenta de como yo quería besarla, sus ojos fulguraban algo desconocido para mi, aunque ella supiera que mis continuos sonrojos solo ella era capaz de provocarlos, y es que como dije antes, solo sakura podía con su mas linda personalidad o la mas cruel acción, hacer latir a mi corazón, claro que eso ella no lo sabia, aunque si había alguien que se burlaba de mi por tal hecho...

-Así que de nuevo has hecho llorar al cerezo-

Claro la conciencia que nadie quiere tener, es mas creo que es este tipo de personas a quienes les debemos nuestros mas placenteros estados de depresión... por que siempre tienen razón cuando tu te equivocas

-De que hablas, para sakura, es un juego tu lo sabes ella lo sabe, y aun así siempre me utiliza a su antojo-

De acuerdo era yo quien se dejaba utilizar pero vamos, Sakura es tan... bueno tan... Sakura, que me vuelve loco

-Que tan seguro estas que para sakura sea solo un "juego" ella es un persona muy tierna y estoy seguro que sincera, con nadie mas actúa como lo hace con tigo y parece que solo tu no lo notas, a estas alturas creo que todo el instituto Seiijo sabe lo que para ti es tan obvió que se te hace imposible verlo-

-Oye Eriol te agradecería que dejaras los rodeos y las comparaciones para otro momento, y haz el favor de decirme a que demonios te refieres-

Eso era en parte lo que me cabreaba de sakura, ella tenia a casí todos los chicos del salón a sus pies, ni que decir de los del resto de la escuela, sin embargo ella parecía encandilada con hacerme a mi su juguete de turno, y eso me fastidiaba, después de todo, por que se iba a fijar en alguien como yo? claro no contesten mejor

-En este momento llamare a Tomoyo, seria bueno que aprovecharas a hablar con ella-

Bueno de vez en cuando era bueno contar con esta clase de amigo-conciencia saben, por una vez tomare su consejo.

-Supongo que un poco de viento frió y nieve no me mandaran al otro mundo-

-No claro que no, si haces las pases con sakura no sentirás que esta nevando sobre tu cabeza-

De acuerdo, Eriol no es ni sera nunca una buena conciencia, lo pervertido se le da de maravilla, y no quisiera saber que esta pensando, no si ya me lo imagino, que asco ya me paresco a Eriol, en fin mejor busco a Sakura

Salí del aula en un intento vació de buscar a sakura, que tonto ella misma había dicho hacia donde se dirija, cuando alcance los escalones, vi a Tomoyo y Eriol salir tomados de la mano hacia el otro lado, así que apresure mis pasos a la azotea, cuando abrí la puerta una ventisca fría azoto mi rostro, cerré mis ojos un momento mientras imagenes pasadas volvían a mi cabeza, aunque no quisiera, negué con fuerza mientras enfocaba mi vista hacia la única figura que se alzaba entre la blancura del paisaje, su cabello castaño-dorado era acariciado con el viento y se mecía de un lado a otro en una danza rítmica que bailaban con el viento, con el uniforme de invierno sakura se veía encantadora, por eso me llevo a pesar, en cuan afortunado era yo.

En general soy de ese tipo de chicos que no causan problemas, que no son notados a menudo por los que son "populares" y a quienes las chicas clasifican como "demasiado aburrido para novio" bueno, otros simplemente me decían inadaptado o cosas por el estilo, no es que tuviese un perfil horrendo, sino simplemente que me esmeraba en resaltar lo malo de mi, así nadie se preocupaba por acercarse a mi o otras cosas eso exceptuando a sakura quien trajo con sigo a Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Pretendes espiarme todo el rato, o es que esperas que mi falda se levante y puedas ver mis bragas-

Sus ojos verdes, dirigidos a mi en una mirada de medio lado me dio a entender lo poco complacida que estaba con mi despiste de quedarme viéndola embobado tanto rato

-Planeaba ver el momento exacto en que tus bragas hicieran contacto con el viento, es que todavía no me explico como no mueres de hipotermia con ese pedazo de tela que llevas por falda-

Se giro hacia mi con el típico puchero de molestia

-Eres un pervertido, bueno para nada shaoran insensible y poco considerado-

Mire su semblante con algo de molestia, sin embargo desapareció cuando mire sus ojos, el brillo que desprendían era poco común verlo en sus hermosos ojos verdes, y me maldije a mi mismo y quise tirarme por ese precipicio del edificio por hacerla llorar a ella..

-Yo no quise...-

-Claro, tu nunca planeas lastimarme, y siempre lo haces, maldición pasa que soy una llorica, y eso me pasa por tratar con machos brutos como tu-

Yo la mire triste, ella tenia razón, siempre era lo mismo cuando me ponía nervioso "que sucedía todo el tiempo en presencia de ella!" acababa por decir puras burradas, sin embargo esta vez seria diferente

Se paso la manga de su suéter por el rostro y eso me llevo a abrasarla protectoramente, mientras ella tensaba todo su cuerpo y se ponía levemente a tiritar

-Perdón sakura, sabes que no se tratarte como mereces, y estoy arrepentido de no ser como quisiera con tigo, es solo... bueno es...-

-Que eres un bruto e insencible con chicas lindas como yo-

-Bueno si, es cierto, pero sabes, nunca había tratado con chicas como tu y es por eso...-

Ella levanto su vista a mi, claro yo le ganaba en estatura, por lo que ahora mismo ella me miraba con la vista un poco levantada.

-Chicas como yo, a que te refieres con eso-

Ella me miro interrogante y me debatí entre decirle la verdad o no, así que opte por mirarla con detenimiento, sus expresivos ojos me miraban curiosos, su pequeña boca estaba un poco abierta mientras un halo blanco salia por ella, su rostro angelical y sus mejillas sonrosadas me volvieron loco, es por ello que doy crédito a lo siguiente que hice

En un suave movimiento la atraje hacia mi y coloque mi frente con la de ella susurrando cosas que jamas pensé decir a nadie...

-Chicas, que me traerán estúpidamente loco, sin sentido y poco concentrado ultimamente, chicas, que logran con una mirada suya remover todo mi interior y hacerme rogar por complacerlas, chicas, que poco a poco se han metido en mi corazón y lo hacen correr como loco y lleno de adrenalina con solo un roce de sus manos, chicas, que me hacen subir a una terraza congelada solo para obtener su perdón, chicas sin las cuales no puedo imaginarme seguir-

Ella sonrio juguetona mientras suspiraba y me mirada de nuevo a mi

-Y podrías decirme quienes son esas chicas-

Sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba mas a mi boca

-Es solamente una, una bruja de ojos verdes y rostro angelical, que en este momento estoy esperando poder ver sus bragas si el viento esta de mi parte-

Ella me miro sonrojada, sin embargo complete la distancia que nos separaba y termine por probar sus labios, ella suspiro en cuanto mis manos la afianzaron y rió un poco cuando me tome la libertad de explorar un poco su boca, sin lugar a dudas fue la experiencia mas gratificante que jamas había vivido, sus labios eran la gloria, sus suspiros tan alentadores y su sabor tan dulce como de mi golosina favorita y es que ni el mejor chocolate del mundo se comparaba con el beso de sakura, era como un chocolate con toque picante y eso me encanto, cuando nos separamos por aire ella me miro feliz, mientras una risilla escapaba de sus labios

-Me encanta ser esa bruja entonces...-

Yo termine por esconder la cabeza en su cuello mientras me debatía entre si era o no era correcto decirle todo lo demás, sin embargo no fue necesario por que ella silencio todas las palabras que pudieran salir de mi boca.

-Te amo Shaoran, y por fin se que soy correspondida-

Mi cuerpo fue el que tembló esta vez, y no por el frió por supuesto, no dije nada solo atine a abrazarla con ansias mientras sentía todo el mundo iluminarse por esas palabras, como no amar a alguien como ella, sakura era un vicio sin retorno y eso me agradaba en especial por que ella me amaba a mi... y no al idiota del capitán de su club que la asediaba, ni al chico pleyboy de la escuela, no ella me amaba a mi, y el solo pensamiento me hacia querer bailar de emoción.

-Yo tambien te amo sakura, ahora lo se bien-

Y ella me apretó mas contra si, y pude sentir como se estremecía ante lo ultimo dicho por mi, cuando ella aflojo un poco sus brazos la separe lentamente de mi y tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese nuevamente, perdiéndome en el hechizo de mi querida bruja de ojos verdes.

NOTAS

ok ok, tenia un poco de tiempo asi que escribi esto, espero que al menos las distrajera un rato nee, ojala que les gustara jojojo de cualquier modo a mi me gusto, asi que eso esta bien, nos leemos al rato nee

* * *


	2. Encanto desencantado

BRUJA DE OJOS VERDES

POR DREAMS KOKORO DEAD

ENCANTO DESENCANTADO.

-¿Oye? tu, estas sola?

-¿Que eres un violador en serie?-

-No... pero bien podría serlo-

-Bien por ti, tienes fachada de chico huérfano sin lugar a donde ir-

-Oye tu no me pareces la princesa de un cuento sabes, es mas empiezo a sospechar de tu procedencia y la razón de tu estadía en un lugar como este y a esta hora-

-Es que acaso eres un idiota o que, además a ti no te debería importar que hace una chica como yo, en lugar como este y a esta hora, tarado-

-Bien por ti entonces-

-Esta bien-

Ambos callamos por un momento yo la mire ella me miro igual, dudo mucho que esto sea una conversión interesante, ni siquiera se si es una conversión sin embargo ver a esta chica de hermosos ojos esmeralda me conmovió un poco... un poquísimo nada mas, estaba a punto de rendirme, no sin antes asestar mi ultimo tiro...

Supongo que lo que me dio el empujón a hacer aquello fue su hermosa figura angelical, maldición si la chica hasta parecía brillar por si sola, en medio del parque, sentada en un banco, sola y desprovista de protección contra el frió y lo demás que la rodeaba, como las ultimas tres noches yo salí a mi recorrido nocturno, pero jamas la había visto ahí, por eso y mi curiosidad gatuna me llevaron a acercarme a ella, pero nada es lo que parece, y como toda ley Sakura no fue la ecepción, por que si ella es y sea siempre especial...

-soy Shaoran Li, y acabo de mudarme...-

Bien no fue la cosa mas inteligente del planeta, pero sin embargo a quien le importa, además esta chica parece una cabeza de chorlito preocupada nada mas por su imagen y cosas sin sentido es mas hasta creo que ya me imagino que tipo de amigas tendrá, eso fue lo que pense una vez la tube cerca, si embargo...

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, y mi novio me acaba de botar por que no me acosté con el-

De acuerdo... esa es información clasificada, sin embargo, quien diablos dijo que yo no era extraño también, la mire con sorpresa mientras ella se giraba un poco arrepentida quizás, sin embargo me senté a su lado

-Ese idiota se gano el premio al cerdo mas rastrero de Japón y sabes además salio elegido como el mas incompetente de los tarados, asi que entiendo que estés triste, pero oye tal vez y te encuentras con alguien que pueda decirte una sarta de mentiras piadosas y te haga sentir mejor-

Ella me miro y pronto no fue capaz de contener una sonora carcajada, que me hizo escuchar campanas -estúpidamente hablando- creo que es angelical, pero no tanto lo digo por el golpe que me dejo ir al hombro casi dislocandomelo

-Jaja eres genial Li-kun, me parece que jamas nadie a definido con tanta exactitud a Rioji, estas seguro que eres nuevo por aquí-

De cierta forma, me sentí bien haciéndola reír de ese modo -no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de ser un cómico ambulante- sin embargo sabia que no acababa haí, por que esas son cosas que no se superan asi por asi, las mujeres suelen crear ciertos esquemas de recuperación mental y eso era comprensible

-Oie y que tal si vamos a un antro, quiero divertirme toda la noche contigo Li-kun-

Ok, eso no es normal, esta chica en verdad debe estarle fallando algo, o quizás los tiempos están cambiando y yo no me doy cuenta de las nuevas formas de superar los traumas que han inventado las chicas.

-Bien asi que si eres lo que pensaba-

Ella me miro desconcertada mientras yo trataba infructuosamente de adivinar su reacción, claro que jamas creí ver lo que ella hacia luego.

-jaja bien entonces, contratare tus servicios, seras mi gigoló por esta noche eh que te parece... aunque bueno-se toco la barbilla- los violadores en serie jamas tienen citas con sus victimas no?-

Yo la mire atónito, desconcertado y que decir anonadado, esta chica debía haberse golpeado muy fuerte o la impresión de su ruptura la había desquiciado, asi que decidí ser mas inteligente.

-No claro que no, que tal si solo te violo y luego me voy, es mas te permitiré elegir en donde hacerlo si gustas, solo deja y voy a asegurarme no venga ningún policía nee-

-No seas tarado Li-kun, después de todo somos amigos, yo te entiendo que estés sexualmente frustrado que tal si mejor nos vamos ya, se esta haciendo tarde y tengo que llegar a casa a las 10, asi que por que no la vamos tirando nee-

Suficiente mis niveles de azúcar estaban subiendo descontroladamente, y no es por que tenga miedo noo lo que pasa es que siempre eh sido una persona muy precabida, por ello decidí hacer lo que se me ocurría en ese momento de emergencia, y como pude salí como alma que lleva el diablo, corriendo en dirección contraria a la loca del pueblo, por que sin lugar a dudas, esa chica esta loca.

&

Miren, a alguien se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de construir una prisión en medio de un pueblo casi desierto cuyos únicos habitantes estas delirando entre la cordura y la desfachatez de sus mentes, eh lo siento es decir que estoy frente al famoso instituto Seiijo, recinto educativo de Tomoedad una ciudad peuqeña, con gente normal, perros normales y cotidianedad normal, sin embargo, presiento que detrás de estos muros algo maléfico se esconde... siento vibrar mi pulso cuando puse el primer paso aquí, pero luego de no ver saltar nada sobre mi, y ver el tranquilo ambiente decidí entrar.

-Buenos días, soy Shaoran Li, estudiante de intercambio, procedente de Hong Kong-

-Ah claro,claro Li, es un placer tenerte en el cuerpo estudiantil, que bien que llegas temprano, vamos te mostrare el que sera tu nuevo salón...-

No me esperaba que este lugar fuera tan grande, ostentoso y lleno de personas, me preguntaba a donde diablos metía a tanta gente Tomoedad si era a penas una ciudad grande, el director hablaba porquería acerca de lo que esperaba de mi -como si no fuera suficiente con mi madre- y me hacia girar subir y caminar de aquí para allá, cuando por fin el tipo se aburrió de su monologo, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, la cual el se encargo de abrí y hacernos pasar.

-Buenos días alumnos, veo que ya habéis empezado la clase, bueno aquí os traigo a un nuevo compañero, procedente de Hong Kong, destacado participante de genios juveniles, Shaoran Li a partir de hoy estará compartiendo su salón.-

Todos me miraron, solo pude notar dos miradas lo suficiente inteligentes como para preocuparme, las demás eran de changos sin sentido que hacían sus monerías fuera de su hábitat... tal ves exagero un poco pero a quien le importa, después de todo estoy aquí por un solo y estúpido motivo, a mi madre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de...

-Perdón por llegar tarde, había un accidente vial de camino acá y todo era un caos, y luego ese tipo lanzándose de un edificio o fue genial, bien es decir pobre se rompió las costillas...-

No puedo creer que el planeta es decir una esfera de 12.756 km de diámetro, no se suficiente para poner a esta loca lejos de mi, y con eso me refiero, a otro salón, otro instituto, otra ciudad, otro país y otro planeta... alguien masoquista debía estar encargado del destino, o quizás estaría frustrado... eh que rayos estoy hablando

-Señorita Kinomoto, ahorrese sus escusas para después tome asiento mientras el joven Li termina de presentarse-

Ok, definitivamente algo andaba mal con migo y mi suerte-destino como quieran llamarlo, ella me miro rápidamente mientras sus ojos parecían iluminarse por completo, es mas si creo que hasta sonrió con malicia

-Li-kun, no sabia que tipos como tu asistían a clases-

Yo la mire desencajado, hasta donde podía ser la desfachatez de esta chica

-Bien la opinión es igual, jamas creí verte aquí kinomoto-

Todos nos miraron sin entender, luego de el director darse cuenta de su despiste me ofreció un lugar para sentarme, claro que la impresión con la chica delante mio no fue muy alentadora que digamos... y para colmo, kinomoto estaba en la siguiente fila, justo delante de mi, mientras a mi lado había un chico de gafas y al otro la maravillosa vista del tercer piso, si la vida es bella, tanto que quisieras hacerle una cirugía y borrarle las lindas marcas de felicidad que pueda brindarme alguien, wow que pensamientos tengo

-Oye, chico nuevo, a que no te atreves a mirar ahora-

Mire al tipo y luego dirijo la vista a lo que parecía querer mostrarme, y senti un subito calor subir a mis mejillas, y un pesado respirar lento se posicionó en mi pecho

-Que pretendes pervertido, solo esta dormida-

-Claro, y eso que ves por su escote es una replica de la mona lisa riéndose de ti-

Sin meditar si quiera deje ir mi borrador contra la cabeza de chorlito castaña-dorada que dormitaba como oso en su asiento, asestando justo en el blanco, al parecer dio un respingo del susto y luego me miro

-Que pretendes tarado, estaba soñando comía un super pastel horneado por mi padre-

Yo la mire escéptico y saque mi mejor sonrisa

-Oye perdón por interrumpir el espectáculo -ahí me miro con curiosidad- es decir no todos los días puedo ver a una chica dormir con sus generosas proporciones al aire-

ella se sonrojo al instante, mientras se miraba la blusa entreabierta, y es que kinomoto había estado durmiendo, primero recta en su sitio, lo cual admire a decir verdad pero luego había dejado su cabeza caer recostada hacia atrás, lo cual había hecho que sus pechos "resaltaran" un poco

-asi que te gusta ver a la chicas ehh hentai-

Juro que fue la primera vez, que sentí pánico, pánico indescriptible, a estar en esta escuela, a estar cerca de esta chica, y claro y obviamente a caer por ella, por que esta claro que una cosa es cierta y por ello me considero el mas tarado de los tarados, Sakura Kinomoto hace que mi pulso se acelere y quiera besar sus labios de color cereza, y de por si solo eso es malisimo, por que entonces mi madre habrá ganado sobre mi... kami-sama si en verdad existes, sacame de aquí...

Muchisimas gracias por sus rr, de veras jeje en especial a: DINA, wappa si nos mas termine de leer tu rr me puse manos a la obra jojojo eres divina gracias, y bueno como va a seguir la historia ni yo misma lo se, en el momento me inspirare nee, espero que te guste este cap... ZAFIRO, MARINEHYA-CHAN Y A ISABEL... graxx por ser tan lindas y dejarme sus rr, ojala les guste este cap nee.

* * *


	3. La verdad de este ¿sentimiento?

BRUJA DE OJOS VERDES

POR DREAMS KOKORO DEAD

LA VERDAD DE ESTE ¿SENTIMIENTO?

Me pregunto, ¿si en algún momento de mi vida me habré desviado del karma? por que creo que ni a Buda, le toco soportar lo que a mi, es decir solo soy un chico de 17 años, cuyas hormonas alborotadas, no son fáciles de controlar, y cuyo cuerpo es vulnerable a todo estimulo, mas si ese estimulo es el mismísimo diablo, encarnado en una mujer, escultural mujer, cuyo cuerpo vuelve loco a cualquiera, y con el agravante de ser la persona, mas despistada, inocente y bien-intencionada que se conozca sobre la faz de esta tierra, y cualquier otra con habitantes con mas de dos dedos de frente...

Patético simplemente patético, así me vería si en este momento me viera en un espejo, claro que quien necesita un espejo cuando se tiene a la crema y la nata de la creación a tu servicio, creo que seria ser malagradecido y superficial, claro esta.

-deja de babear por sakurita Li-kun, mira desde acá puedo ver el resto de saliva de tu cara babeando-

-Tomoyo linda, no fastidies a Li-kun, el en verdad es incapaz de tener malos pensamientos con nuestra inocente amiga involucrada, verdad Li-kun-

Odiosos es la palabra que mejor definiria en cualquier idioma a este par de tipos molestos.

-No si mira nada mas, con solo ver el bello escarlata de su rostro, te haces una idea de lo que esta pensando, Sakura con su uniforme de porrista, Shaoran en espera de ella, y un besooo apasionado, lleno de caricias y temperatura elevada-

-en un atardecer, en una playa desierta, solo con el sonido del mar, ambos sobre la arena, sedientos el uno del otro, desaciendoce de todos los impedimentos terrenales...-

-Ahogados en un juego de respiraciones indecentes que los llevan al borde de la locura.-

-maldición pueden guardar silencio de una vez, Daidouji-chan, Hiragisawa-kun, por dios acaso quieres que me vuelva loco-

Es caso perdido, estos dos son un caso perdido de verdad, es decir como este par se vino a ser de mi agrado, y como soporto su compañia, ahh claro son loS amigos de "ella" lo que hace que estén interesados en "mi" pero maldición, acaso quieren que me tire a kinomoto así de descaradamente,-es decir la idea no esta mal nooo, claro- pero no voy a permitir que una pareja de calentones sexo-adictos me digan que hacer-

-Oigan chicos que acaso no tienen algun lugar vacio y oscuro que ir a llenar con sus presencias-

-te da envidia no es verdad-

-jojojo como sabes cuales son nuestros escondites Li-kun... eres super tierno, te sonrojas por todo, mira lo has vuelto a hacer-

maldije como por centésima vez en los últimos diez minutos, y decidí escapar de ellos, ambos venían tras de mi, como los verdugos que son, nunca me dejaran ir en una pieza, sin embargo el fin de la practica de las porristas los detuvo, ya que cierta chica de ojos verdes los había llamado a todos, claro que yo no me iba detener ahí, no señor, primero me volaría los sesos antes de seguir hablando con mis "amigos" sobre ese tema en particular con la imagen de mis fantasíaS hecha realidad, y es que debía admitir que mi alma estaba condenada al peor castigo por ver a Sakura como solo yo la puedo ver en mi mente ahh maldición, mejor dejo de pensar.

-Liiiii-kun, espera, li-kun-

Saltar al abismo, o correr como loco, ninguna de las opciones me parecen buenas, la verdad creo que mejor corro, maldición, maldición, maldición, no puede ser que este "huyendo" de una chica, pero me quemare en el infierno si digo que no es de esta chica en particular de quien huyo.

-Detente de una maldita vez-

Ok, ella se molesto y eso lo digo no solo por su tono de voz si no por que se detuvo, y ahora mismo me esta dando una de sus miradas glaciales que generalmente no dedica a nadie.

-Shaoran Li quieres decirme de una maldita vez que te sucede, es que acaso me dio una epidemia y no me di cuenta, o te parecí una trotadora compulsiva eh?-

Si fuera una trotadora compulsiva no seria un problema, es más hasta le brindaría mi admiracion, el problema es que... no puedo mirar a sakura sin pensar en "ese tipo de cosas", y tenerla cerca no hará mas que estimular mi "creatividad" pero ya que, no se puede morir como cobarde.

-tu, no eres el problema, solo... bueno, olvidalo si, tengo algo que hacer-

-Claro, y yo tomare mi paraguas y con la próxima ventisca me voy no hay problema-su rostro angelical no me convence- Demonios Li pensé que al menos tendrías la consideración de decirme que te sucede, tomoyo dijo que te pusiste mal ¿que sucede con tigo?-

sucede que estúpidamente, me acabo de dar cuenta, que desde que llegue a este lugar no hago otra cosa mas que pensar en sakura, respirar a sakura, y vivir cada día por sakura, maldición soy un maldito adicto..."Hola Soy Shaoran Li y tengo un problema, me gusta demasiado Sakura Kinomoto."

-oye no es tu problema si, disculpa que no veo la vida color de rosa como tu, pero ya me arte, solo dejame en paz-

-Acaso crees que me voy a tragar eso, solo eres un tarado consentido que busca refugiarse de los demás, demonios confía al menos en mi-

-este no es tu asunto-

-si tiene que ver con tigo si lo es, por...-

-por que, a penas tres meses nos conocemos, a penas y sabes quien soy, como quieres que crea eso ah? es absurdo hasta para ti no es verdad-

-eres un maldito tarado egocéntrico consentido y que no considera los sentimientos que puedan tener los demás por ti... idiota... a demás eres un cabezota... necio... y, y...-

-ya has terminado-

de acuerdo, soy un cerdo, ella no se merece nada de esto, sin embargo es mi seguridad emocional lo que esta en juego, mis sentimientos jamas habían vivido tremenda revolución, y ahora mismo, alejado de todos y todo, ella quiere que le diga cual es mi maldito problema cuando ella es el problema, por que no se que demonios significa esto... claro que cuando menos te lo esperas, solo hay una cosa capaz de hacerte olvidar todo en un solo segundo...Jamas ni aunque me hubiese convertido en el hombre mas idiota del mundo, hubiera dejado a sakura ahí llorando y me hubiera marchado, y es que a pesar de todo el palabreo de hace un momento, sakura me hace estar en un carrusel emocional que a veces me desespera, con su sube y baja y ese remolino loco de sentimientos... pese a eso debo admitir que me gusta mi nueva vida en un maldito y cursi carrusel.

-perdoname no queria hacerte llorar, es solo... que es tan dificil...-

-eres... tu...tu... eres ahh ya no se que ...decirte yo... yo solo-

-no llores, por favor... no vale la pena que llores de acuerdo, se que soy un tarado maldito idiota, y todo lo demás, pero por favor no llores...-

-lo lamento, soy una tonta... es decir tienes razón Li yo no tengo derecho... ni siquiera me tienes confianza, y yo lo lamento en verdad-

-deja de llorar Sakura, ya eh entendido-

supongo que aveces es mejor olvidarse por completo de los miedos absurdos que surgen de nuestra debilidad, por que tal vez eso sea lo que necesitamos, para que las cosas salgan bien, y que todo sea mas fácil. Aunque con alguien como sakura, esperar que algo vaya fácil es imposible.

-tu... tu, acabas...-

-eh? que sucede-

-TUUUUU me llamaste sakura??-

-lo hice-

-sii lo hiciste!!-

-uhh tal vez escuchaste mal-

-ahora me acusas de sorda y cabeza de chorlito-

-yo no dije eso-

-pero lo pensaste-

-claro que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-que no, puedo llamarte shaoran-

-que si, que dijiste-

-bien shaoran, yo gane, así que ahora, debes comprarme un helado, para superar el trauma que me hiciste pasar hace un momento, jamas hagas eso a una chica frágil y de corazón débil, este es tu castigo-

Kami-sama por que no me enviaste a un lugar lejano, sin agua ni comida, hubiera sido mas fácil que esto, ella es manipuladora, y yo un arlequín fácil de manipular, pero debo admitir, que de nadie mas me dejo manipular, por que sakura es especial, ya se que aburro diciéndolo, pero es que aun no me termino de asombrar del hecho, de que esta chica, a quien considere una hueca cabeza de chorlito, se este convirtiendo poco a poco en la obsesión mas grande que haya conocido, y es que pensar todo el día en ella, ansiar verla tocarla y estar con ella, debe de ser una obsesión, si no, diganme como nombrar a este fenómeno... y extrañamente no se por que justo ahora esa palabra con "a" acaba de pasar por mi cabeza... no, no esa la otra... estoy frito

Ok, que les pareció? jeje espero que entretenida, uh creo que me quedo un poco mas largo, ¿verdad? bueno quiero agradecer a todas las lindas chicas que me dejan sus coment, en mi profile voy a poner las respuestas para evitar cualquier regaño jeje ya que no ce si podre continuar con la historia, por que me dijeron que esta prohibidó que sakura y shaoran tenga personalidades diferente jaja no sabia!! ni modo, ya veremos en que termina.


	4. Hechizo de seduccion

BRUJA DE OJOS VERDES

DREAMS KOKORO DEAD

HECHIZO DE SEDUCCIÓN.

Cuantas veces nos ah sucedido, que en cuanto mas pensamos en algo, mucho mas sufrimos por ese algo, o mejor dicho alguien, no es sufrimiento en si, pero es tan endemoniadamente desesperante, cuantos hombre eh conocido que por una chica han cambiado su vida? que levanten la mano si hay alguno, demonios, aquí voy de nuevo, estoy otra vez en el mismo lugar, un árbol... en la cancha de entrenamiento... sobre una rama estúpidamente observando a Sakura, no soy un mirón, lo que sucede es que, aquí las dos aves de rapiña (llamadas Tomoyo y Eriol) no me encontraran, y es que ultimamente se me esta haciendo un ritual el venir a ver a Sakura... como termine aquí, ni yo mismo lo se, ayer todavía estaba con esos dos, sin embargo los limites de paciencia humana son escasos, en especial los mios...

-Oye Li, que haces ahi, te gusta mirar a las chicas desde arriba-

-¿Eh? Sagawa-san, no es lo que usted cree-

-¿Puedo hacerte compañia?-

-No es necesario, la verdad ya estoy por irme-

-Aun falta para que Kinomoto termine la practica ¿no la esperaras?-

Oh vamos que acaso todo el mundo tiene que creer que mi mundo gira al rededor de ella, es verdad que la espero, pero no por eso esa chica cerebrito tiene que enterarse, ya me imaginaba que las miradas furtibas que me enviaba no eran sin razón aparente, se nota que esta chica ha estado observando lo que hago diablos no quiero mas compañia que yo mismo, es tan difícil eso.

-Hiragizawa y Daidouji, la esperan yo solo estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo, ya que aun no quiero volver a casa-

-Entonces me quedare hasta que te marches... ¿como subiste a esa rama? ya te alcanzare-

La tipa no entiende de indirectas o lo hace a propósito, la veo por un momento en su afán de subir hasta alcanzarme, es divertido ver como lo intenta ya que al parecer es bastante torpe y le esta tomando trabajo, ok no soy tan malo, si se cae y quiebra laguno de sus huesos me sentiré culpable, y eso no me agradaría en absoluto.

-Dame tu mano, te ayudare-

La chica me miro, sonrió ampliamente y pude ver como su rostro se ponía carmín, pocas veces tengo contacto con las chicas... nunca lo eh necesitado por que consideraba que todas eran cabezas de chorlito preocupadas por la moda, todas o la mayoría, excepto una, cuyos ojos verdes acabo de sentir puestos sobre mi, y un escalofrío poco común se poso en mi columna vertebral, solo gire un poco para comprobar, como era observado por ella, sin lugar a dudas, no esta sonriendo, y sin temor a equivocarme, tampoco esta concentrada en su practica, si no mas bien...

-¿Que sucede Li?-

-Eh, lo siento, coloca tu pie en ese agujero y cuando te impulses yo te subiré-

-Vaya que fácil...oye gracias, casi nunca me subo en los arboles, asi que no tengo mucha esperiencia-

-Uju-

-Oye Li, por que no participas en ningún club-

-Soy suplente-

-Osea que estás en todos lo club, eres bueno para los deportes... practicas algo que te guste mas-

-Karate-

-Ya veo, casí nunca te miro participar, pero siempre estas por los alrededores del campus, te piensas unir a algún equipo-

-No-

-Eres, de China... tu familia también-

-Si-

Cuando pagaría "Pague por verlo" por trasmitir este debate científico del año... millones tal vez, es decir una conversión de este calibre no se ve todos los días, y mas si la espectadora estrella, esta lanzando cuchillas voladoras por los ojos, ¿por que Sakura esta tan molesta?, se nota a kilómetros de distancia su ceño fruncido, y sus ojos crispados, ella esta molesta... me pregunto si...

-Li, me estas escuchando, Li, oye-

-¿Eh? disculpa-

-Vaya tu si que eres despistado, te preguntaba si estas saliendo con Kinomoto-

-Que dices!! claro que no, ella y yo nos conocemos hace poco, y somos amigos, solo eso-

-Al menos hablaste mas que durante toda nuestra conversión...-

-Yo... casi no hablo con nadie-

-Excepto con Kinomoto, con ellas hasta entablas peleas, vaya que si es verdad, solo con ella eres diferente, acaso te gusta Kinomoto-

-NO!! ella es una chica muy divertida e inteligente pero es gruñona además golpea como chico-

-Jajaja, se nota que te gusta mucho Li, te has puesto colorado, tartamudeas y además hablas con sinceridad de ella, si tu estas enamorado de Kinomoto... es una lastima en verdad-

-¿EH?-

-Bueno debo irme, si no, en cualquier momento un bastón atravesara mi cuerpo ajaja, nos vemos Li, fue un gusto charlar con tigo-

Demonio, ahora se por que no me gusta hablar con las chicas, todas al parecer tienen ese sexto sentido para estas cosas, Tomoyo me lee con la misma facilidad, si la única que al parecer esta a kilómetros luz de entender que de monios sucede con migo es la chica involucrada con todo este embrollo, y no se por que... tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Y ahora mismo mis temores se hacen realidad, Sakura termino su practica, Y ni rastro de lo buitres de mis "amigos" si se le puede llamar así a ese par de verdugos, sin mas me lanzo al suelo de un salto y me dirijo a Sakura quien ya se prepara para irse a la ducha.

-Quieres que espere por ti para irnos a casa juntos-

ella me miro, sin una pizca de amabilidad, solo tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al vestidor

-No, tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer, que estarme esperando a mi todo el rato-

Ok, si antes había dudado de mis capacidades oculares, ahora me convencía que Sakura si furcia el ceño, muy raro en ella, y que además ahora mismo hablaba fríamente con migo, me aventure a seguir sus pasos, y espere fuera del vestidor hasta que ella saliera, dudo mucho que este molesta por lo de esa extraña chica, no claro que no... sera que esta molesta con Eriol y Tomoyo... no eso es ilógico, entonces por que esta molesta, quizás ya se le pase, justo levanto el rostro, miro la imagen mas divina que este mundo insípido me ha mostrado jamas, un atardecer dorado, con una brisa calidad, mientras se desliza por la suaves curvas de los risos del cabello de sakura, tan frágil y ligera como un ángel me pareció tan glorioso, mientras todo su cuerpo brilla en contraste con el sol, la veo acercarse a mi, contoneando inocentemente todo su cuerpo y brindándome descargas eléctricas nunca antes conocidas por mi cuerpo...

-Que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer, que estarme espiando-

Bueno, ahora mismo satán acaba de abofetearme y hacerme caer al infierno de nuevo, haciéndome despertar de mi letargo provocado por sus curvas...

-No te espiaba, te espero para acompañarte-

-Sabes, ya no estamos en el siglo pasado, puedo andar por ahí sin dama de compañia-

-Así que estamos ácidos el día de hoy... supongo que no son tus días cierto-

-Tu sabes muy bien de eso no, si hasta depresivo te miras-

-Al menos no ando por ahí escupiendo veneno a cuanto se me pone en frente-

-No solo encojes presas, cuyo cerebro esta por encima de un maní-

-veo que no es muy sano acompañarte el día de hoy-

-hasta que te diste cuenta tarado-

Esta chica tiene la facilidad de sacarme de quicio rapidamente, sin embargo y por alguna extraña razón que estoy empezando a creer que soy masoquista, me gusta discutir con ella de esta manera, por que se, que es nuestra forma de ser algo mas que amigos, claro eso es lo que mi cerebro idiota me hace creer, para no darme cuenta que la misma sakura esta por votarme y pisarme en el suelo, me detengo ante este pensamiento.

-Que acaso no tienes nada mas inteligente que decirme, o es que tu frases memorizadas se acabaron-

-Esta bien Sakura te dejare en paz-

-AH claro ve y sube a ese árbol con cuanta chica quieras!! tarado-

Abofeteenme ahora ustedes, satán no me hace reaccionar, es decir Sakura Kinomoto, La chica cuyos ojos verdes me traen loco, la chica con quien eh armado mas peleas en mi vida sin ser una de mis hermanas, la misma chica que hace un momento me dejo sin aliento con solo ver su figura, es la misma chica que ahora mismo acaba de auto-culparse, de estar celosa, por el hecho de yo haber compartido un "monologo" en un árbol con una chica... si es así, ahora mismo me doy un tiro por que no me lo creo

-Acaso tu... no sera-

-Ja! ya quisieras tarado, mejor me alejo de ti, no me vayas a pasar tu idiotez-

-A no Sakura Kinomoto, ahora mismo me vas a explicar, por que rayos estas tan molesta, y que tiene que ver Sagawa-san en todo esto.-

-Ahhh sueltame, ahora mismo o llamo a un policía-

-Oye Sakura no exageres, solo dime la verdad, por que te molesto que hablara con esa chica eh?-

-Auxilio!! policía este tipo trata de agredirme-

-Sakura ya basta, maldita sea no puedes ser honesta por un momento y decirme que rayos pasa-

-Auxilio!!-

De haber sabido, que Sakura seria un dolor de cabeza tan grande jamas me hubiera arriesgado a conocerla no señor, por que el golpe que recibí en ese momento me saco creo hasta el ultimo de los suspiros que mi pobre alma contenía, y es que a ambos nos tomo por sorpresa ver como un tipo casí el triple que yo, me tomo del hombro, me giro hacia el y clavo su puño en el centro de mi estomago... decir que escupí sangre seria exagerar, pero si lo hice, eso y creo que todo el aire que había dentro de mi... después de eso solo un dolor agudo muy muy agudo se alojo en mi tórax, así se sienten los luchadores profesionales o los preparan para semejantes torturas...

-Oh por el amor de dios, Shaoran estas bien-

Mire a sakura como pude, intentando recuperar el aire, el maldito había dado un golpe fuerte, además de que al parecer mi sangre había dejado de correr para almacenarse en mi boca, por que era ahí a donde la sentía, me maldije a mi mismo por ser tan despistado y haber permitido tremendo daño, pero sabia que nada de eso importaba ya, solo pude ver a sakura dándole con los puños al gorila ese mientras reclamaba su conducta, que tonta si fue ella quien provoco todo esto.

-señorita es que acaso esta usted loca, que no se supone que quería huir del sujeto-

-Si, pero el es mi amigo, no tenia que golpearlo así-

-Oiga deje de golpearme, yo creí que necesitaba ayuda, pero veo que lo que necesita es un psiquiatra-

-como se atreve, es usted un gorila-

el tipo la miro de la peor manera y tomo la decisión mas sabia y se marcho, dejando a sakura con su rabieta, mientras yo volvía a respirar con normalidad, y recuperaba algo de aire en mis pulmones, vi como ella se acercaba lentamente a mi, y se arrodillaba para estar a mi altura, y es que caí tan bajo que ese tipo me hizo caer y doblarme en el suelo, vaya que si es un gorila.

-Shaoran perdoname, no fue mi intención que te golpearan, yo solo bromeaba, en verdad lo siento-

-Ya dejalo Sakura, mejor me marcho, te veré mañana-

-Oye que acaso no ibas a acompañarme, anda vamos, además aun no estas bien-

-Tu dijiste que no querías que te acompañara, y estaré bien. no es como si me hubiera apuñalado-

Ella me miro, con sus ojos brillantes, diablos odio que sakura llore, me dejan sin defensa y además no se que decir para consolarla, pero eso no fue lo que necesite en este momento, no, ella es una chica impredecible, y yo un chico con poca fuerza de voluntad, por que se acerco a mi, con un aire felino, tan segura de si misma y con una sonrisa picara y maliciosa que me dio mala espina, deslizo sus manos sobre mi abdomen y me miro de cerca, con sus hermoso labios entreabiertos, tentadores como toda ella, hechizandome con sus esmeraldas, y el ritmo placentero que ahora hacían flaquear mi dolor

-Vamos Shaoran, no pensaras dejar auna chica joven, hermosa, y además temerosa a merced de quien sabe dios que clase de tipos malos, no querrás que me suceda algo cierto... es decir, sabes cuantos violadores en serie andan por ahí sueltos-

-Yo pensé que yo era el único violador en serie que podía quedar ce con tigo Sakura-

Ella se sonrojo, y eso me dio mucha mas confianza de la que sentía en verdad, por que sakura estaba usando un juego sucio de seducción que yo sabia daría resultado, por que sus ojos eran dos gemas de pasión encendida, ahora entendía el por que me pareció que iba a llorar sus ojos son verdaderamente hermosos esmeraldas cristalinas y llenas de pasión, y era un espectáculo solo para mi... o al menos eso deseaba pensar.

-Entonces, me llevaras hasta mi casa lobito... después puedes hacer lo que quieras con migo para que me perdones-

Su voz ronronean-te me puso la masa gris como gelatina... es uno de los defectos mas grande del hombre... facilmente "otro" órgano remplaza la potencia de nuestro cerebro y "eleva" nuestras emociones con facilidad... ha condenada Sakura que no tenia ni la menor idea de que estaba jugando con fuego... y se daría cuenta hasta que estuviera quemada... claro que si.

-Esta bien, pequeña tramposa te llevare a tu casa... pero luego tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga-

-Es una amenaza...-

-Es una promesa...-

-Esta bien, todo sea por mi violador en serie favorito...-

NOTAS.

JAJAJA esta bien lo admito, algo debe estar mal con mi cerebro jiji y es que no c de donde me sale tanta cosa, bueno chicas, que les parece?? les gusta o le cambiamos algo?, saben hoy vine temprano del trabajo y después de leer los 4 rr del capi pasado me anime a escribirles algo mas jeje asi que voy a seguir hasta que nadie me diga nada, por que no c que tan cierto sea eso de las personalidades, jiji pero voy a terminar este fic. uhh espero que me dejen su opinión siii y gracias a todos los que leen y me hacen llegar sus bellos comentarios, y aquellos que me visitan que lo sigan asiendo por que eso me da ánimos de seguir con esta locura jaja ok pronto nos veremos de nuevo.


	5. Burbujeante Pasion

BRUJA DE OJOS VERDES

POR DREAMS KOKORO DEAD

BURBUJEANTE PASIÓN

Los dioses desbeberían haber prohibidó semejante acto de debilidad... y es que todo hombre se vuelve víctima del deseo cuando las creaciones mas divinas se vuelven obsesión, cuando no puedes dejar de experimentar descargas eléctricas con solo ver su cuerpo, con solo deslizar tus dedos sobre la tersa y hermosa piel, con la suave fragancia que desprende toda ella cuando la tengo cerca, tan cerca que puedo besar y acariciar cuanto me plazca... y puedo definir ahora mismo los espasmos que la recorren a ella, sin duda alguna, tan ansiosa y sedienta como yo mismo...

Vuelvo a reprimir los audaces sonidos que salen de mis labios, mientras intento alcanzar la gloria de sus senos, mezclado con el elixir de su pecho, oh cuan bella puede ser una mujer cuando es tan dócil y ligera que dudamos hasta de la realidad de nuestro pensamiento... acariciar a Sakura es la gloria, algo que realmente debe estar prohibido y que ahora mismo yo hago... es tan estimulante su boca, su lengua perdida en la danza de mis anhelos y sus blanquecinos dientes mordisqueando jugetonamente mis labios... es tan tierna y sensual a la vez, sus gemidos me vuelven un idiota, su voz ronca y excitada pidiendo mas me vuelven su esclavo... y lo profundo de sus ojos verdes me hace suspirar de solo imaginar que piensa ahora mismo, mientras me levanto sobre ella, tomo sus manos en una caricia prisionera y la hago volver al infierno por este pecado... quiero que Sakura sea solo mía quiero que ella me considere solo suyo también...

-Estas lista amor...-

-Hazme tuya ahora mismo-

palabras alucinantes para cualquier hombre, sencillas y electrizantes palabras que aceleran mi pulso, que me hacen querer llegar al climax mas pronto pero con ella arrastrada a sus sentidos, Sakura es lo único que puedo pensar ahora mismo, sus ojos, su piel mojada todo su ser concentrado bajo mio, poco a poco penetro en ella con lentitud topandome con una barrera casí imperceptible, pero con un significado celestial para mi

-Eres un hermoso regalo Sakura, te amo pequeña flor de cerezo-

Ella suspira y empiezo a moverme ritmicamente, marcándola como mía solamente oigo como gime mi...

PI PI PIC PI PI PIC PI PI PIC

-Sakura, gime mi nombre vamos... preciosa-

PI PI PIC PI PI PIC PI PI PIC

-AHHHH si eso es, voy a correrme justo ahora... me sientes nena...-

PI PI PIC PI PI PIC PI PI PIC

-!!PERO QUE DEMONIOS!!-

Toda mi lucidez llego de golpe, mi habitación, mi cama, mi sabanas, mi excitación (imaginación censurada) y por sobre todo la única presencia viva en todo este cuarto... por un maldito demonio, desde cuando sueño cosas así de sucias con una chica presente?? no es que este para nada mal, es decir soy un chico.. pero demonios fue tan real, sus jadeos, su voz... maldición si sigo pensando así nunca bajara... demonios. Sakura... que haz hecho engendro del demonio... sexi y petulante engendro... ahh cuanto daría por que estuvieras aquí, así ya no tendría esta pena... diablos, mejor voy a ducharme o jamas saldré de aquí.

-- -- --

-Buenos días Li-kun, oye has visto a Sakura-chan, sabes desde ayer se perdió... me pregunto que le abra pasado-

-Tomoyo, que te hace creer que yo se en donde esta ella en este momento-

-bueno, tu fuiste a dejarla a su casa, supuse que estaba con tigo el resto de la tarde-

-pues supones mal... su querido amigo Kerberos creo que se llamaba llego quien sabe de donde, a visitarla y la chica me desplazo a mi, a si... ademas de que dejo una promesa sin cumplir...-

-vaya asi que estas celoso, por eso andas esa cara de pocos amigos, mas que normalmente-

-fastidía lo que quieras Tomoyo, hoy no estoy de humor...-

-Vamos Li, le tienes miedo a Kero-Kun, sabes, yo te puedo contar un secretó que estoy segura alegrara tu día-

Como si voy a fiarme de la reina de los torturadores, ya bastante hice dejando ver lo estúpido que soy por estar amargado por ese detalle, el detalle que me hizo retorcerme de celos anoche, y por cuyo motivo yo acabara como un adolecente frustrado soñando cosas sucias con una compañera-amiga o lo que sea... animo aun no eh caido tan bajo... no que va, si el despertador no hubiera sonado, me hubiese corrido yo solo entre sueños... maldición que estoy pensando ya caí mas bajo.

-creo que ahora mismo esta pensando en tirarse a Sakura-

-Verdad que esa cara trae-

-Tu que crees Tomoyo, que tal si apostamos a cuando lo hace... uh le doy una semana-

-Noo Eriol, una semana es demasiado, te apuesto que sera entre mañana y el sábado-

-veamos tenemos jueves y viernes para eso... trato hecho, si yo gano seras mi esclava durante una semana y si tu ganas...-

-Seras mi modelo sex-aple durante un mes-

-trato hecho preciosa...-

-De que hablan??-

-De nada Li-kuuuuun-

-ustedes son raros, Eriol a que hora llegaste-

-Que va yo iba pasando por aquí ya me voy...-

-Tomoyo, tu crees que Sakura se quedara con ese tipo-

-No que va... es mas hay viene ella-

Mis pensamientos se volvieron blancos, blanco puro y angelical con sakura en el centro, con una pequeña túnica cubriendo su cuerpo... mostrándome sus... alas invitándome a seguirla...

Diablos esto es preocupan te, fuera pensamientos... veo a sakura acercarse a nosotros con una cara de alegría sin igual, nos saluda a ambos y sonríe, la veo y me siento feliz de nuevo, eso hasta que noto como su mano viene jalando algo mas, veo tras ella al tipo de ayer, como equivocarme sus cabellos dorados, piel blanca y ojos vistosamente dorados... ahrrrr como se atreve a tocar asi a sakura.

-chicos que tal si vamos a tomar algo todos juntos-

-y las clases Sakurita-

-sera rápido, Kerberos esta aquí y no quiero dejarlo solo-

-hola Tomoyo-

-Hola kero-

-que dicen vamos...-

-bien, creo que debo irme a clases-

-claro que no shaoran, vamos acompañanos... sera rápido-

-oye Sakura yo no voy a ir revoloteando por ahy solo por que ah venido un chico quien sabe de donde, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer...-

-ahyyyy sakurita tenias razón, es toda una monada, además de sexiiii ahora entiendo... jojojo shaoran-kun no seas malito con sakura-chan, te prometo guapo que ni nos van a notar-

Ok había oído de tipos que te tomaban confianza tan rápido como un parpadeo, pero igual no me había topado con ninguno, mire distraidamente como sakura sonreía, Tomoyo reía por lo bajo y el tipo ese me miraba ¿empalagos-amente? de donde vino esa idea no lo se, pero el tipo no me quitaba la vista de encima, como si el supiera algo que yo no, y eso lo hacia gracioso, sin embargo empecé a sudar frió cuando sin lugar a dudas el tipo ese me guiño un ojo... de a cuerdo, no hay de que preocuparse, tengo dos opciones, una que los tiempos estén cambiando y los tipos adopten actitudes demasiado libres con sus amigos, o... el tipo es medio raro y se le pase el agua por bajo... si saben a lo que me refiero... prefiero no pensar por que me mira asi.

-Vamos Shao-kun prometo que ya no te molestare el resto del dia, pero Kero quiere conocerte-

-Aun tienes una promesa que cumplir Sakura-

por los ojos de desconcierto de ella, supuse que ya lo había olvidado, suspire cansado, que mas daba no es como si muriera por estar en clases, avance unos pasos dejando a Sakura y su "amigo" atrás, y salí del edificio rumbo a la cafetería, podía escuchar los cuchicheos de esos tres a mis espaldas y me sentí realmente estúpido... que mas da, ahora mismo solo puedo pensar en el sueño de esta mañana... cosa que no debería de hacer tanto, por que cierta parte de mi anatomía se "emociona" demasiado con el tema

ok esta si es una broma del mal gusto, sakura me mira sonriendo, tomoyo esta retorciendose de la risa por quien sabe que jodida cosa, mientras el tipo este... raro me mira con ojos... uhh debería decir soñadores, brillantes deseosos oh que asco, mi mente esta mas activa que de lo normal, pero es que... me mira demasiado "entusiasmado" estamos en la cafetería, las chicas hablan sin cesar de algo, y el tipo ese no deja de mirarme, después de unos comentarios tontos el se gira hacia mi y me hace una pregunta escuetamente insignificante a la cual contesto no sin antes liberar un gruñido, el tipo ese me mira sonriente y en un descuido de la chicas, desliza su mano por bajo la mesa y toca mi pierna, demonios el tipo es enfermo o que... sin dudarlo me levanto de golpe y estampo mi puño en su rostro de pervertido, las chicas se giran horrorizadas y es sakura la primera en reaccionar.

-que demonios te sucede Shaoran-

-sucede que el tipo este es un marica, y que el maldito esta tomándome DE LA PIERNA!!-

-Oh dime algo que no sepa idiota se nota que el gay no marica... y de que te toco, tal vez te roso por accidente, no tenias que golpearlo por eso-

-Demonios sakura, roso mi pierna eso no es accidental, además por que demonios no me dijiste que era marica, el tipo esta loco-

-creo que el loco aqui es alguien mas, Shaoran Li eres el tipo mas pesado y bruto que eh conocido en toda mi vida-

-pues lo mismo digo-

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de hay, siendo observado por algunos, mientras la loca que dice ser amiga mía se inclinaba sobre el tipo ese, Tomoyo solo había observado desde un punto retirado a nosotros, me pareció muy extraño no verla con su típica sonrisa estúpida... maldito guarro, kero o como demonios se llame, estúpida sakura por ser tan ingenua... ah demonios sakura no es estúpida solo despistada, y peca de ingenua... maldición, tengo ganas de golpear a alguien me siento frustrado, mas que cuando desperté esta mañana.

NOTAS:

ejeje perdón por el retracito ak les dejo otro cap, y ya en unos tres días subiré el otro ok para recompensar los jaja matta nee


	6. De dias molesto a noches frustradas

BRUJA DE OJOS VERDES

CAP 6

DE DÍAS MOLESTOS A NOCHES FRUSTRADAS

BY: DREAMS KOKORO NO DEAD

Esa fue la primera vez que pelee con Sakura, realmente al principio me sentía muy molesto, desea romperle la cara al tipo que mas daba, pero luego al ver los frios ojos de sakura posados en mi, todo mi enojo se vino abajo, dejando solo un amargo sabor de boca, y valla que la chica tiene malas miradas por que pasamos una semana entera de esa forma, el idiota ese venia a recogerla todas las tardes, mientras yo ahora practicaba o mejor dicho desahogaba mi furia jugando fútbol, reventé dos balones en lo que iba la semana, y eso no tenia muy contento al entrenador, sin embargo eso poco o nada me importo, y al parecer sakura se había olvidado completamente de mi existencia.... hasta esa tarde.

-Li-kun, puedo acompañarte-

yo mire a la chica sin siquiera mostrar interés, escuetamente asentí no muy animado y ella sonrió como tonta, en fin no soy bueno con las chicas ya saben

-vienes de tu practica?-

-así es-

-otra vez te sacaron del equipo por el balón?-

-esa no fue mi culpa-

-ya veo.... estas molesto Li-kun?-

la mire con exasperacion, mientras ella miraba atentamente los gestos que yo hacia deseando desaparecer en ese mismo momento para no matarle ahi mismo por entrometida y además por mirarme de esa manera tan lúdica, sin embargo un par de esmeraldas mas allá captaron por segundos mi atención, ya que alguien nos observaba atentamente-

-no es eso Sagawa-san lo que sucede es que ultimamente estoy estrezado por los estudios y no tengo tiempo para divagar-

bien al menos había dicho en parte la verdad, me interesaba nada mas mantener una platica con esta chica para poder averiguar que se proponía esa bruja espiándome.

-"lo de bruja en buen sentido de la palabra ya sabe de esa forma buena de ser bruja"-

-entonces.... sera que no tienes tiempo para que podamos intentar ser amigos... por ahora-

-"el destino me ponía en bandeja de oro la solución al problema" a que te refieres con eso.... "y yo haciendome el idiota"-

hizo una sonrisa estúpida poco creíble y nauseabunda que me dejo irritado, o el hecho de que sakura había girado de lo mas molesta en cuanto ella había formulado esa pregunta... a caso había escuchado lo que había dicho sagawa?

-bien me interezaria que llegaramos a conocernos mas, es decir fuera de la amistad, si me entiendes no-

deslizo su fina mano sobre mi brazo, y no se por que pero me sentí de lo mas irritado, con escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y con unas ganas incontenibles de gritarle a esta chica... sin embargo solo la mire sin una pizca de remordimiento.

-por lo general no suelo salir con chicas que se me ofrecen, asi que no creo que seas una excepción-

su rostro se desencajo, me miro con furia y luego me solto violentamente, todo eso sin dejar de mirarme con odio, su cabello lacio se meció con fuerza cuando se alejo a paso forzado de mi, exclamando cosas en mi contra y mi sacrosanta madre que me trajo a este mundo...

cuando me gire, toda mi autosuficiencia y control se vino abajo, por que no había hombre mas estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra como yo, mi mente trabajo forzosamente y mis pies no se movíám por mas que lo intentaba, debía salir de hay y no podía, por que los ojos mas traicioneros y hechizantes me tenían de nuevo bajo su embrujo, patético no.

-asi que te dedicas a andar por hay haciendote el chulo y sex boy no-

su sarcasmo fue notorio su sonrisa socarrona fue chocante y su pose sexi fue divina, la cadera tocando levemente la pared una exquisita curva bien firme con un vientre plano apetecible, las manos flexionadas a la altura de sus hermosos pechos y esa singular sonrisa.... demonios mi parte baja acaba de hablar por mi.

-vaya asi que recuerdas aun quien soy-

-es difícil no notar a la gente como tu, que va por ahy creyéndose mas que los demás-

-sakura... si quieres pelear no lo conseguirás, estoy cansado fastidiado y no eh dormido asi que mejor dejemos esto por hoy-

-asi que no te basta solo con rechazar a una chica si no que además botas a tu supuesta mejor amiga-

-te recuerdo que tu te auto alejaste de mi, respeto tu decisión respeta las mías-

-te crees mucho por que se te acaban de declara no-

-eso no tiene nada que ver con tigo-

-crees que todas las chicas soñamos con tigo y queremos ser alguien para ti...-

bien esto me esta cansando me fastidie de la actitud de sakura, sin siquiera tiempo para que reflexionara, me abalance sobre ella, tome sus muñecas, las presione contra la pared y acorrale su cuerpo con el mio, sin detenerme a respirar la afronte a centímetros de su bellos rostro y la mire directo.

-resulta que estúpidamente es alguien mas quien se da a desear, que quiere que babee por ella como un tonto, que la siga obedientemente y que este dispuesto a todo solo por ella.... pero sabes sakura, me di cuenta que tal vez espero demasiado, que ni aun haciendo todo eso jamas podre tenerla, por que es una chica egocéntrica, molesta, mandona y cuya inocencia sobrepasa los limites de lo increíble, es por eso que me doi por vencido pero antes....-

lo siguiente no fue muy claro, me moleste claro que me moleste, sin embargo ver el matiz de sus ojos verdes mas resplandeciente de cerca, su embriagante aroma a cerezos en flor, su delicada boca y sus apetitosos labios fue demasiado para mi, por que fue como el infierno y el cielo a la vez, cuando la bese con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo sintiendo que todo daba vueltas y dejaba de existir el mundo a mi alrededor, para cuando saboree su boca, sentí temblar la tierra como una estúpida chica enamoradiza y eso me asusto así que me aleje de ella y casí salí corriendo de hay, cuando cruce la esquina mire de reojo, estaba inmóvil con los ojos y labios abiertos de sorpresa, y una espiración notoriamente agitada... al menos no era el único que había salido mal parado de la situación... gracias a Dios mañana es domingo y no tendré que ver a Sakura.

Cuando arranque hacia mi departamento llevaba una sonrisa de estupido sin contar que todo me parecia mas hermoso, eso hasta que un aura maligna se apodero de mi, con lentitud gire mi rostro y vi una cortina de humo acercarce a mi con gran velocidad mientras mire unos ojos verdes brillar enardecidos, asi que sin dudarlo un minuto mas heche a correr por mi vida, por que estaba seguro que peligraba en ese momento.

UNOS CUANTOS KILÓMETROS DESPUÉS

por fin pude respirar normalmente, introduje la llave de mi apartamento con suavidad y algo hizo clic en el interior, suspirando abrí la puerta, y una mano helada se poso en mi espalda, cuando me gire su rostro endemoniado con una sonrisa siniestra me miraron

-te alcance...-

fueron sus lúgubre palabras, mientras yo sentía que lo niveles de azúcar en mi sangre bajaban estrepitosamente mareándome de puro susto.

-sa...ku...ra-

-prepara te a morir-

-joven Shaoran bienvenido a casa... oh veo que tiene una invitada, por favor pase joven señorita, estoy preparando una trata, desea un poco de te para acompañar-

-etto... jeje yo-

-si weii sirve el te, y unos dulces a sakura le fascinan los dulces-

el anciano se detuvo súbitamente, se giro despacio y sostuvo sus gafas por un segundo dándoles un brillo particularmente curioso

-Joven Shaoran, veo que llama a la señorita por su nombre... es acaso ella su novia-

ambos nos miramos sonrojados, mientras nuestros corazones se disparaban lo supe de sakura por que su respiración se agito, nos miramos fijamente mientras eramos minuciosamente estudiados por weii.

-bien en ese caso, dos bollos dulces para la señorita-

cai de espaldas al escuchar a mi mayordomo decir esto, entro arrastrado a sakura con el, mientras yo sentía de nuevo llenar mis pulmones de aire. pero que idiotez la que había cometido... los bollos dulces era un exótico plato que weii preparaba solo en ocasiones de extrema importancia... como la boda de mis hermanas, y el nacimiento de mi primer sobrino, o la boda de mis padres, o el compromiso de mi prima meiling pero son divagaciones, ese anciano estaba planeando algo seguro, resignado entre al departamento mientras sentía el peso del mundo encima.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-muchas gracias señor Weii, estaban deliciosos, pero insisto la sortija que me salio en uno de ellos no me la puedo quedar, ni tampoco el añillo de compromiso del segundo, es decir yo aun soy una estudiante jejeje-

sakura estaba parada en la puerta, yo sentado en el sofa mirando una pelusa, mientras weii le explicaba la tradición de mi familia a sakura, en donde el nos había comprometido "forzosamente" intercambiando los bollos dulces.... que pelusa mas interesante parece que se mueve sola...

-joven Shaoran, la señorita sakura se ah ido ya-

yo lo mire con odio

y el sonrió triunfante.

-estas despedido weii-

-usted no puede despedirme joven-

ese secuestra sueños se alejo de mi como si nada dejandome en un vacío intenso, a mi y a la pelusa nos abandonaron.

Jajaja gomen!!!! no hay perdon por la tardanza pero es que por fin me decidi a publicar de nuevo jojo espero no haber perdido el hilos uhhh y no equivocarme con este cap, bueno chicas espero sus comen, asi que nos leemos al rato!!!


End file.
